


手机，空儿，东海

by OliviaLynnLee



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, all海 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLynnLee/pseuds/OliviaLynnLee
Relationships: 特海
Kudos: 7





	手机，空儿，东海

成都签售会前  
朴正洙站在墙边，把玩着手中的手机，手机屏幕上是某个在他面前发呆的李东海。朴正洙每天搜索自己名字21次，搜索李东海22次。  
李东海小脑袋里想的却是『特哥最近越来越冷淡了，天天就知道看手机，我不是哥最爱的人了吗？』  
李东海突然凑到朴正洙耳边：“哥，我最近好像越来越健康了呢！”  
朴正洙扑哧一下笑了出来，摸了摸虎头。“宝贝，回家再说哦”

成都回首尔的晚上，坐在保姆车里的李东海望着窗外紧张的握紧自己的小手。李东海偷偷瞟了眼坐在旁边的朴正洙，『哥怎么还在看手机啊？手机有什么好看的？我不比手机好看？』  
一旁的朴正洙并没有接受到李小虎的脑电波，还是在专心致志的看手机，手机上是这次成都签售会饭拍，朴正洙看了眼自己，看了眼灵九，看了眼大云，放大了李东海。『这孩子真好看，不愧是我的宝贝』朴正洙得意的想到，脸上的酒窝更深了。

圣水洞某小区的地下停车场  
“哥哥哥哥哥！我今晚想去你家！哥还记得之前答应过我的话吗？”  
“东海啊，今晚不行哟，哥要回家喂空儿，还要给空儿洗澡，屋子也要收拾打扫，东海要不明天吧”  
连夜坐飞机赶回首尔，朴正洙想让孩子早点休息，但李东海却不这么想。  
“哥，你不喜欢我了吗？在外面只盯着手机，回家了又因为空儿抛弃我，哥，不爱我了吗？哥，我不是你亲爱的弟弟了吗？”  
“东海听话，明天休假的时候再来哥哥家好吗？”  
“哥，我算是明白了，在哥心里，手机零顺位，我都不知道在第几位了！哥怎么能这样呢”说完李东海气呼呼的走进电梯，摁了自家楼层，并且迅速摁了关门键。  
“东海……东海……”朴正洙喊到，李东海并没有想等他的意思。  
『这孩子是吃醋了？』

两个小时后，朴正洙家门口  
咚咚咚咚-——  
“哥，是我。哥，快来开门。”  
朴正洙打开门，看见李东海站在门口开口说道：  
“东海，我——”  
“哥，你先让我进去，进去再说！”  
朴正洙侧身让李东海进门，关上了大门。  
听到关门声的李东海，转身抱住了朴正洙，用刚洗完的头发，轻轻的蹭着朴正洙。  
“哥，我好爱你。我怎么能不是零顺位呢？哥不爱我了吗？哥哥今晚只玩我好吗”  
朴正洙看着在自己怀里撒娇的漂亮男孩，低头吻住了李东海聒躁的嘴。吻越来越深，两人呼吸也越来越急促。  
火星掉落在干柴上，燃起熊熊烈火。  
两人一边吻，一边跌跌撞撞的像房间走去。朴正洙把李东海推倒在床上，李东海健壮的身材这一刻显得弱不禁风。朴正洙走到李东海面前，捧住李东海的脸正准备吻下去的时候。  
“空儿，你怎么在门口啊，空儿，爸爸和爹地有事要做，空儿要乖，不能偷懒偷听，非礼勿视，非礼勿听，我们空儿还是未成年吧。空儿乖。”李东海推开朴正洙一边说一边站起身，伸手把歪着头站在门口的空儿抱起来，放在了门外，并迅速关上了门。  
朴正洙在后面笑着看着李东海，抓住李东海的手再次把他推倒在床上，“手机的醋也吃？空儿的醋也吃？”  
被质问的李东海脸突然红了起来，大声叫嚷着他没有吃醋。  
朴正洙用吻封住了李东海的嘴，轻轻咬着李东海的嘴唇，像果冻一样的触感。  
朴正洙跪坐在李东海身上，松了松自己的领带。  
“让哥哥看看我们东海最近有多健康。”话音刚落，朴正洙扒光了李东海的衣服，李东海害羞的用手臂遮住自己的双眼。  
朴正洙把手臂移开，伏在李东海耳边吹了口气，轻轻地说道“宝贝，我想看你被我做到流泪的样子，挡住眼睛乐趣就少了一半哟。”  
耳朵本来就是李东海的敏感点，像被电过一样，李东海全身的神经像有电流滑过，酥酥麻麻的。  
朴正洙扯掉领带 ，摁住李东海的手，用领带缠绕着李东海的手腕，紧紧得束缚住了李东海的手。  
“哥，你……”李东海羞红了脸，闭上眼睛不敢再看朴正洙。  
朴正洙笑着抚摸着李东害的脸，说“宝贝，把眼睛睁开，我想让你看着我对你做糟糕的事情哦。”  
李东海睁开双眼，出神得盯着眼前的男人脱衣服。看着已经入迷的李东海，朴正洙从抽屉里拿出润滑液，挤在自己手上。套弄着，涂抹在自己的阴茎上。  
朴正洙把李东海的腿折起来，把剩下的润滑液涂抹在李东海的后面。  
“哥……”  
“东海，不要担心，哥会温柔的。”  
朴正洙吻过李东海的嘴唇，李东海的喉结，李东海的乳尖。  
被吻过的地方被吻点燃，燃烧起来，情欲的火焰快把李东海吞灭。  
朴正洙又挤了点润滑液，温柔的涂抹在李东海后面，将两根手指插进了润滑过的小穴里，在肛门里抽插。李东海像小猫一样，喵呜喵呜，哼哼唧唧的呻吟着。  
朴正洙轻轻蹭着李东海的穴口，李东海被刺激得眼泪都流出来了。  
“哥，快进来。”  
朴正洙脸上还是带着他一贯的酒窝，身下动作一点也不马虎，他深深的进入了李东海，李东海的小穴紧紧的咬着朴正洙，朴正洙一巴掌拍在李东海的翘臀上。  
啪——   
朴正洙感觉李东海的小穴一紧。  
“哥，不要打我，我是成年人了！”  
“宝贝在我面前永远是需要管教的小孩子哟。”  
朴正洙开始深深浅浅的抽插起来。  
后庭的快感刺激着李东海的泪腺，清澈的眼眸里泪花闪烁。朴正洙握住李东海的阴茎，上下撸动着。  
前后双重刺激，让李东海的眼眶再也乘不下泪水，泪水顺着脸颊流了下来，朴正洙吻在泪滴上，既色情又甜蜜。李东海意乱情迷的样子再次刺激了朴正洙的神经。  
“宝贝，真乖。”  
“宝贝，翻个身。”  
朴正洙把李东海翻过来，从背后慢慢的将自己的阴茎插进了李东海的后庭。  
朴正洙手也没闲着，朴正洙从背后环住李东海的阴茎，继续撸动着，和抽插保持着一样的频率。朴正洙感受到手上的阴茎越变越大，朴正洙咬住李东海的耳垂，轻轻用牙齿碾咬着，在李东海耳边说道：“我们东海真的很健康呢。” 

房间中春意盎然，门口的空儿用自己的小爪子「扑棱扑棱」的抓着房门。  
李东海被刺激得有了想射精的欲望。  
李东海忍不住大声叫道“哥，不行了，我要出来了。”  
朴正洙突然停下手中的动作，用手指堵住李东海的前段。  
“宝贝，这才刚刚开始呢，宝贝，要忍住我们一起哦。”  
李东海又爽又痛的呜咽着，抬高了自己的脖子，像只濒死的天鹅。优雅且悲惨。  
朴正洙掐住李东海的腰，继续进行活塞运动。  
李东海被绑住的手紧紧抓着床单。

A few moments later  
朴正洙和李东海一起射了出来，李东海抽搐着瘫软在床上。朴正洙解开李东海手上的领带，李东海的手上被勒出红痕。  
朴正洙握住李东海的手腕，细细绵绵的吻在勒痕上。  
“宝贝，对不起。哥哥下次会注意的。”  
“哥，没有关系啦。”  
朴正洙凝视着李东海手上的勒痕，色情的舔舐起来，刚熄灭的火再次被点燃。  
这次，朴正洙更加温柔。  
朴正洙抱着因为前列腺高潮而抽搐的李东海，轻轻舔了下李东海的耳朵。  
“东海啊，哥真的真的好爱你。”

终于结束的两人  
朴正洙推推李东海， “东海，我带你去清理下吧”  
李东海懒洋洋的趴着，用撒娇得语气说着狠话， “要去哥自己去，我不想动，哥真的37了吗？哥，怎么还这么生龙活虎？哥是妖精吧！哥一定是吃爱情的妖精。哥你吃掉了我的爱情，哥要爱我一辈子哦！”  
朴正洙取笑道：“还能说这么多话，宝贝是还想再来一次吗？”  
李东海赶快裹紧自己的小被子，把头埋进枕头，大喊着“不要不要，不能再来了！哥，你真的不累吗？哥，要张弛有度哦！哥，你不担心空儿。哇，哥你听，空儿在扒门呢。哥你快去照顾空儿。空儿还是个孩子，一狗在门外肯定很寂寞，很害怕。”  
朴正洙轻拍了下李东海的屁股。  
“刚才也不知道谁家小朋友质疑我更喜欢空儿？是朴正洙家的李东海小朋友吗？”  
李东海以闪电的速度从被子里挣脱开，神气的站在床上，插着腰昂着头，要多臭屁有多臭屁！  
“就是我怎么了！哥刚才同意我来你家不就没那么多事了！谁说我吃空儿醋了！空儿那么可爱，我我我我喜欢她还来不及！”   
朴正洙看着臭屁李小虎，笑得直不起腰。  
“快去洗澡，全是汗，我才换的床上用品，不洗澡就给我滚去睡沙发。”  
“哥，你真的太无情了吧”  
朴正洙嘴上说着嫌弃，还是拉着李东海去洗澡。

两人相拥 一夜好眠。

早晨  
朴正洙亲亲熟睡的李东海，起床给李东海做早饭。  
正在煎蛋的朴正洙被李东海抱住  
“哥，我真的好爱好爱你。”

End


End file.
